


The Embrace of the Dragon & The Rose

by HelenofTroy



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Henry Tudor has married Elizabeth of York.The prince when he met her, felt a crush, something inside him changed for a moment. Having to marry Elizabeth not only proved to be an imposition of Parliament or an order of the King's Lady Mother ... there was something in the blue and sad eyes of the princess that appealed to him, as no woman had interested him before. Elizabeth of York was beautiful, as Leonor of Aquitaine said it had been. The most beautiful queen England had ever had, but he´s so simple man for her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Thekingmakersdaughters

Henry stared at his golden cloak in front of the mirror. He was ready married.

-Is it true, Mother?-Henry asked quietly-Is she as beautiful as the people say? They say is the most beautiful queen England had ever had. 

-That's not what matters, son. Your marriage to the Princess of York seals a war that should never have taken place-Margaret said to herself, crossing herself-You must not fall into the sin of vanity, Henry. Not even for your wife. 

She thanked God for her daughter-in-law who had assigned her In her hands, a rosary of roses shone.

 

Henry smiled slightly. Life was ironic. The woman he had known as a soldier on the battlefield, after the final war that made him king, and the one he had kissed in the chapel was Elizabeth, his fiancee.

She had told him how much she had loved before, but it did not matter anymore. Now they both knew she was his wife. 

 

Henry felt his breath too hot. He was nervous, too much. Princess Elizabeth was waiting for him. She was more than he had thought she would be. His mother had forbidden him to see her until the day of the wedding, but he had asked for a portrait of her and of Cecily, her sister.

Elizabeth was like Venus, the rumors about her were right. She was like her mother at her age. She had that ethereal beauty that had seduced Edward IV, at the foot of the road so own from the Rivers women. Now the York women, and the best York woman very soon would own him. 

Very soon he would touch her skin again, like in the chapel he had did without know she was Elizabeth yet. Or when he had given to her the flower. When she was gonna to take her life for love. 

-What a way Elizabeth has to love, Henry thought, I wish she´d love me the way he loved him.

He ... a shadow tinged his thoughts for a moment. He did not even want to think about his name, and I would not do that tonight would be just for them. Was their wedding night. 

His mother left the room, leting Henry dream awake. He was in love with Elizabeth, was pretty obvious. 

Margaret nodded with her head, "he´s gonna to suffer, like Edward did" -she thought thinking in the impossible love that Edward IV always had suffered for Elizabeth. He had been unfaithful to Queen Elizabeth, but always came back to her. All the court had seen that with its own eyes. 

She, Margaret, in person had seen how Edward a thousand of times had knelt in private apologizing to Elizabeth for his infidelities, not just for Lady Shore, but for all the other sluts, in public not only in private. The Rivers women had this power around the men. 

If Edward IV, a man born for reign had been the victim of Elizabeth, the more so would be his son Henry, a shy and unattractive man in front of his vibrant wife, Elizabeth of York.  
Even while their wedding, when Henry was putting the ring in the white finger of Elizabeth, she dressed in black & red glowed like a mermaid about to rise to the surface, like the sun, with her long golden hair and her princess crown still ,made his son look like a small man, despite his crown and his jewels of king . But Henry was unable to see it, he only saw the woman of his dreams next to him.

Those was the power of the River women, the York women: the most beautiful, strongest, seductives of that era in England. Ables to put under to their charm a king. All the road lead to Rome, but all the kings ones always to the York women beds. But that woman, Elizabeth was the chosen one for bear to her grandson, that for sure. The Will of God was clear. 

But they were needing a Tudor heir, that was not a lie, everyone knew that. 

So, Margaret at last relieved with the idea of have her son happy, left, with her hands looking up at the sky, and the tears falling from his brown eyes. Her long navy blue dress was lost on the stairs of her rooms.

Henry dressed in whiter linen, penetrated without any help to the Royal room. There Elizabeth Woodville kissed her daughter on the forehead, who was in bed, praying her prayers before her husband arrived. 

Lady Elizabeth Woodville bowed low, and when she stood up he watched her at length, as if he were his own wife.

It was just like Elizabeth. The blue and mysterious eyes that denote a breath of evil, the small forehead, the strange hairstyle full of precious stones sewn to the hair in a strange way, her long stature.

Everything about her was majestic. The old queen looked at Henry gently and smiled. Henry felt violent. Queen Elizabeth had always given her a lot of respect. When he looked at her he did not see the witch they all claimed she was. He only saw a cunning woman, yet beautiful despite the years happened, she looked pretty young next to his own mother. 

She was not pious but she was venerable, had been the queen anointed by God, with the sacred oil on her breast, there under the pearl necklace she still wore.

-Lady Elizabeth, my mother-in-law- said Henry, thinking aloud. 

Elizabeth Woodville then looked him, and for a moment His eyes closed, laughing. But when she opened them a tear streamed down her cheek.

-You remind me in a way of my Edward. In this room was our first night at the court-she said with barely a hint of voice-though we marry in another place. 

-Thanks i never will forget your kind words, mother, it´s an honour for me-Henry said. 

In fact, her love for her husband had been legendary. A true love story for the minstrels would have been. Edward IV the first king married for true love, not for politics. 

Henry smiled, while his new mother left the room. Henry then removed his golden robe himself, and went to his bed.  
Inside her, Elizabeth, without saying anything, looked at him mysteriously.

-My King-Elizabeth, his wife, said offering to him her hand. 

She was dressed with a Thin brown nightgown, which showed her legs, her breasts ...her blonde hair spread, free.  
"I wanted to kiss her"- he thought, Stapling the hair-" But I can not pounce on her as if she were the woman in the tavern of my youth. The one that gave me my bastard son, Henry. This woman is a princess of blood. In front of her and I look like a jerk, everyone realizes". 

In fact, while their wedding the Henry´s voice had sounded so stupidly law...like if he´d be a child in love instead the king of England saying the vows. 

-Your Majesty seems a sleeping dragon -she said, proud of her words, watching him take her hand, and climb awkwardly to the bed, before stepping through the sheets, full of red roses.

-Why, princess Elizabeth? -he asked, touching her hair with her left hand. He couldn´t help it. 

-Because in silence, you look so misterious and so powerful, like a dragon when sleeps. Your flag, your hair, red as fire. Everything reminds me that you are the English dragon.

Her words were an enigma for Henry. 

-Why did you not tell me? -he asked to her while she rested her head on the pillow again, releasing her arms above her hair, breathng deeply. 

-Because in the path, you were not a king, or my fiancee you were my friend, the friend that i needed in that moment-she said, looking him. 

She was so beautiful...her perfume was Intoxicating, mixed with that of the roses on the bed.  
Henry looked hypnotized, he was so silly ...

Elizabeth burst out with a nervous giggle.

-I'm sorry, Your Majesty, that was not my intention- she said, standing up.

The tone in which the king was watching her was amusing. He looked like a child who had seen the Virgin. 

Henry silently hugged her legs, covering herself with the sheets.

\- I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'm not like your father was with your mother. I'm not King Edward- he said with a tone of cruelty and sadness at the same time-you don´t need to tease me or remind me of it. I´m sorry if i´m not what you have been waiting for. 

-What do you think i´m waiting but for an honest man, Henry? I´m sorry if I have given the feeling that ...

But Henry raised his hand, begging her not to speak. She did not do it.

Henry breathed softly.

-I know I'm not what you're waiting for, Elizabeth. I was not born king, nor prince heir. Everything I have, I have earned it because my uncle Jasper, because his men one day decided to believe in my cause. In the cause of my mother, the cause of God. I wish your brothers had survived, hopefully my father would not have died prisoner and sick, and I would have had a real family like you had since childhood, not this crown. I would not have a throne, but I would have happiness-Henry said crying bit a bit, his voice, broken- and suddenly, when my way is made to be king after so much pain and frustration you appear, Elizabeth. Always You. On the road, after the battle, in my thoughts, when you are far, in the abbey after the day I found you. Later in the memory of a cold portrait and now here, next to me. You're beautiful, you're a dream to me, I never even thought there was anyone like you, princess.  
Forgive me for admiring you, forgive me for touching you, for daring me from my throne unjustly stolen to love you, but I will love you-Henry said, putting a hand on her shoulder, warmly, while But Elizabeth stopped him, wiping both eyes with her own hands.

Then the whole world came to a halt. On the bed, the two of them, lost in time. A usurper king and a princess heiress.

A husband in love with his wife, who was lost in her blue eyes, as she broke the sacred silence by stirring his red hair.

-Do you know what these red roses have on the bed?-She asked, approaching her mouth to his ear.  
-To placate the dragon- he said, holding her, as if she was his sister.

Then she showed him her lips, to kiss them as if she wasn´t. 

It was not their first kiss, but the first one given with emotion. Henry's lips trembled, he was so nervous ... Lizzie caught hin chin, while Henry slid his lips over hers, over and over again.

As soon as they separated, he murmured, leaning his head against hers:  
-I love you

Then, their hands Interlaced, as Lizzie closed her eyes and turned her back on him, letting Henry lean her weight on her.  
Henry kissed the back of her neck, his hands untying the knot that bound them to hers, and touched her shoulders, her breasts, her waist, as if he was sculpting her.

-Henry ...- she whispered without opening her eyes hardly. She only wanted to feel, to feel him. Not a ghost from her past, but to this imperfect man, her husband, the usurper Henry wich warm breath turned her on, bit a bit, strocking her legs, her face again. But it was not necessary. Henry snatched her nightgown, in one swift motion, with his  
Long and thin warrior fingers, for him was like a movment from his sword. As he kissed her, he turned her sideways, and she felt the cold ring of the king on her back, caressing her by turning her hand ...

Then suddenly everything stopped. Henry stepped away from her. But Lizzie was not ready yet for him to pull away ... Henry was clumsily removing his nightgown, but Lizzie caught her neck, and pulled him hard toward her.

-My king, this linen cloth is not worthy of you, and the dragons never wears clothes- Her hands made Henry raise his arms, and the white cloth flashed, now they were both completely naked.

-A king should always wear gold and gold, like the rose and the dragon-she said, clinging to him, as Henry lost control of his own body, moaning slightly.

-Ah...

Then to the Lizzie´s mind A warrior riding with armor dismounted in front of a beautiful woman, dressed in a pink dress that spread her arms, in the path.  
Behind her two little boys.

It was her father, Edward and her mother. Lizzie was getting a hunch.  
Lizzie felt the force of the embrace of Elizabeth and Edward, their parents. She felt them in Henry's embrace. It was so soft but so resounding that he spoke of the great love he felt for her.  
-I love you, Elizabeth -Henry said again.  
Nothing was false or a lie, Henry Tudor loved Lizzie with all his soul, as Edward had loved Elizabeth, perhaps much more.

Lizzie wrapped her legs around Henry, for fear he would leave her, while Henry kissed her cheek and finally her mouth, getting lost inside her with majesty. Neither blanket nor sheet covered them, but the shame was not there either.

Henry Tudor made love to the woman he loved, while outside the rain crashed against the window, and inside, the roses were lost between between the legs of the dragon & the rose of York.


End file.
